Search engines assist users in finding relevant documents or other informational content from among a larger corpus. For example, search engines may be used to find relevant files among many files on a disk. A common application of search engines is to assist users in finding information on the World Wide Web (“Web”), which comprises a massive network of Web documents. The user submits a word or phrase he or she is interested in (called a search query), and the search engine seeks to provide a list of high quality Web documents that are relevant to that query. The list of Web documents is usually ranked with higher-quality and more relevant documents appearing first.
The list of Web documents usually includes a display of information related to each document such as a title, a content summary, images from the document, other media files such as video or sound recordings, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), or other information.
One problem with search engines is that the information displayed with each Web document in the results list, including the title, content summary, images, URL, other media files, and other information, is often inaccurate, ungrammatical, or not the most helpful that it could be to users. A second problem is that users who notice this problem do not have a means to fix it so that future users can view more accurate, grammatical, or helpful information.